Peach's Eggscellent Adventure
by Hobkee
Summary: LEMON BowserxPeach /Impregnation/Egg Laying/Warning:Explicit/ This time Bowser is making sure Peach fullfills her destiny as heir of the mushroom kingdom. And this time is game over for her, pun intended.


Hello everyone and welcome to a very very explicit Lemon regarding egg laying. I'm kind of new to Mario-Bros related things, but this seemed the perfect plot to try it.

Please don't read if you don't like. Comment if you do :)

 **Peach's Eggscellent Adventure**

 **Part 1**

"Unhand me!" Peach demanded, tossing and trying to escape the dinosaur's grip. "Unhand me now! Or else!"

The Koopa King sighed, not really impressed by this scene. It had happened many times to be exciting. Princess Peach crying, shouting and actually doing nothing to free herself. He was barely touching her wrists at the time she started yelling.

In fact, one part of him was already beginning to wonder why. of all the desirable females in the Galaxy he had just picked _that_ one to kidnap. Again.

"I bet you're waitng for that plumber to appear and save you" The monster licked his teeth, trying so hard to at least look invested. "Sadly, that will not happen today, princess."

"Sure he will!" She pouted "It's only a matter of time when my darling Mario comes to-"

"Shut up" Bowser slammed her forward, as they walked towards his throne while holding her arms from behind, again, with so little strenght she could have just ran away if she wanted to. "You would like that wouldn't you? But you see; I say it is time or you to focus in your duties as ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What are you saying?" the woman felt her heart sink at those cryptic words. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, so you believe royalty has no duties" Bowser hovered behind her, making Peach flinch as his groin touched her ass. She could feel a heavy bulge under the reptile's scales. He leaned forward and sniffed the woman's gold curls "Think about it, Princess...you will not stay this young forever, and Mushroom kingdom is dying to meet it's new heir."

She cringed as the monster rubbed his bulge against her further., but she did little to oppose.

"...And it so happens i am of blue blood myself"

"Oh my! You're awful! Even if you're royalty like me you could never beat my Mario"

"You can always change your opinion on that" Bowser left one of her arms free and reached towards his crotch, lifting one of the scales on his belly and unleashing his semi erect manhood. Even if still soft he was as big as her calf, bulged with veins and prickly bumps around his head. As his meat bounced in mid air Peach noticed a dirty, deep scent that made her panties wet almost instantly. She shivered, aroused as if hit by lightning. A trace of drool ran down her lips.

"No, no! This is so wrong!"

Princess Peach screamed as hard as she could, hoping that at any second her valorous savior would enter the room and help her. But there was nothing. No response from anywhere near the room.

"Don't tell me you're so dumb you believe we're in my castle?" He breathed on her neck.

Those words made Peach scream higher and louder, but there was no avail. Her yells grew weaker and turned into sobs. The dinosaur ripped her sleeves apart, thosing the thorn fabric aside before pushing the woman forward, leaning on the throne. "Yes! accept your fate as my wife and bear me children!" he growled "Today is your lucky day, you will become an excellent mommy"

"Never!"

The giant koopa rearched what was left of the girl's pale pink dress and ripped it apart with one pull, leaving the blonde in underwear. She wore a pink bra and pink panties that were also shred to pieces in one pull, revealing her voluptuous figure. The princess tried to cover in vain, as the koopa king grabbed her arms.

"Nice" she heard him say as she felt his eyes examining her up and down "Yes, very nice. You truly are worthy of my seed. Those ample titties will produce lots of food for my children...and those thighs look thick enough to carry them."

"Shut up!"

He pushed the woman towards his throne, assuming a perfect doggie position as he sniffed her making sure she was as fertile as he had planned. Peach whimpered as the dinosaur's prickly tongue dabbed against her taint, pleasing both holes up and down, as it left a warm trail of koopa drool.

Even when she tried to restrain herself, Peach coulf feel her throbbing pussy betraying her, as Bowsers tongue circled her lips and clit, making her whine in pleasure. Bowser's saliva felt as if almost burning! The inhumane heat warmed her privates as that long, humid appendage prodded her virgin entrance.

"You are finally accepting your fate, my future queen" he smirked feeling Peach's natural lube run against his tongue "A smell so sweet. It can only mean you're ready to breed."

He aligned his hungry meat right at her virgin cherry and, taking her by the hips shoved it all in one thrust, making the woman howl in pain as her innards ripped apart at the massive shaft. Her eyes rolled in bliss as her lips stretched with each centimeter. She was as good as Bowser had expected, her insides velvety and tight,clenching at his entire lenght.

"Perfect! Fit for a King!" he growled, bucking his hips, ravaging that tender passage again and again, as Peach moaned in delight, like a bitch in heat.

Giving a couple powerful rams Bowser pushed his entire lenght inside the princess one last time; stuffing his innards with his thick, veiny dinosaur dick. She felt him swell and flex, growing larger against her cervix "No! No! Get out of me!" she groaned, but the dinosaur had her arms restrained. He thrusted his dick without the intention of retrieving it, making his balls rub and smush against her taint. "Get out! You will really make me pregnant!"

But it was too late. The Koopa King gave a couple powerful thrusts and then stopped in dry, arching his back as his final growl could be heard all over the hidden fortress.

Peach heaved as a powerful gush of creamy matter filled her, and then another, and another. Bowser kept shooting like a horse coating her insides to the point her pussy was leaking even with him still insid. He didn't move apart until he was completely done, making sure none of his seed had gone to waste.

"Aren't you happy? Your tummy will stretch so much with my eggs! Make them grow healthy and large." He licked her cheek and neck once finished and retrieved his still erect manhood, making a loud popping sound as a weak stream of koopa batter ran down the blonde's legs. Peach heaved, trying to push out as much as she could; But nothing more came out of her gaping hole.

"Fuck, i'm so going to get pregnant"

 _\- To be Continued -_

 **Part 2**

(About 3 weeks later)

Peach was lying on the floor of the otherwise Mushroom Kingdom's throne room. Now known as Koopa Kingdom II. She was chained to the wall, sporting only a pair of gold nipple piercings and her signature tiara. It had been almost a month since her first breeding session with Bowser and the eggs inside her grew faster than any human baby would have. She could barely move, having to sit with her legs wide spread as her belly was now as large as a beach ball. Suddenly, something inside her jumped, making her yelp.

"Oh my!" She screamed "They are moving!"

Toad, wearing a slave collar himself gasped at the sight of his ex-governor's crowded belly. He could see the eggs churning and shifting under the blonde's stretched skin as she curled her toes and a stream of drool ran from her lips. "Ow! Owiee! It hurts!"

The Koopa King bellowed proudly sitting on his throne as he watched her wife arch her back in pain, "Bowser dear, your babies are so playful~" she giggled "I think they want out!"

A second wave of pain stormed through her body as a second contraction arrived, making the eggs churn inside her ripened womb. "Oh, oh no!" she whimpered. "No! It hurts! My tummy hurts!

Bowser sat Peach in his legs without a trace of effort and lifted her spreading her legs as wide as possible, the blonde cringing as another contraction arrived. He rubbed her belly, inspecting the size and texture of those precious orbs inside her "Finally" he growled "It is time for you to serve your purpose and become a mommy. You should be thankful"

"Ow!" she heaved as her innards tensed "S-something is coming out!" she screamed in terror, as her moist pussy throbbed and a gush of thick, slimy liquid ran down her legs.

"You can do it mushroom. Push daddy's babies out" Bowser toyed with the blonde's enlarged nipples, tugging the golden rings pierced on them as a sign of ownership.

"I can't! They are too big!" the blonde pleaded. "They are ripping me apart!"

Peach clenched her teeth, growling as her tight passage was barely stretched. She heaved in frustration, unable to push the first egg out.

"I can not see any of them" Toad said; His dick throbbed as he witnesses his princess's legs wide open in front of him.

"Ow!" she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Another powerful contraction made her whimper in agony as her lips stretched a bit more. The tip of the egg was barely visible, still buried inside her burning pussy. "Get them out of me!" she howled as her pink, dainty entrance spreaded only a few milimeters more. The rough surface of the object brushed against her walls, making the labor even more painful. "Ow, it hurts so bad!" her lips throbbed as she kept pushing with no results.

"Shut up and push" Bowser rubbed the birthing female's anus with his claws, poking at the tight entrance.

"Don't touch me there!" Peach sobbed

But regardless of her pleas the Koopa slammed his index inside Peach's virgin popper, making her scream in agony. Her pussy tensed and another contraction waved across her body. Covered in sweat, the blonde groaned , her anal rosebud gaping as her baby hole stretched further. The first egg gushed out along a powerful squirt of goo, landing on the carpet.

"I-it went out!" Peach muttered. A stream of white milk ran down her tits; But just as she relaxed another contraction took control of her body, and a second, even larger egg ripped apart her already beaten lips, making a loud pop as she pushed it out.

"It hurts, like hell!" she clenched her teeth as a third, rose colored egg popped out of her pussy. By the time dusk was visible on the horizon Peach rolled her eyes as one final egg landed on the carpet, out of her gaping vagina. Bowser smirked, and tossed her on the floor as Toad and his servants hurried to serve him dinner.

"I will tell the mushroom slaves to milk you tomorrow, so we can have plenty of food reserved for them while you're busy "one of the Koopas placed a festive platter of meat infront of him, celebrating his victory "Twelve is good for a start"

"W-what?" Peach giggled weakly, about to pass out. She could see Bowser rubbing his groin, revealing his throbbing erection under the table.

"I said: Twelve is good. For a start"

 **The End.**


End file.
